


Confession

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: They can tell him anything.





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_Nextgen100's prompt # 148: Addicted.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Confession

~

“…were right, Al. Turns out I’m addicted to…oh, hey, Dad!”

“Jamie. Al. Did you just say addicted, Jamie? You…you know you can talk to me about anything, right? I promise not to be upset, even if it’s something of which you think I won’t approve.” 

“Yeah… Dad, are you okay? You look upset.” 

“I’m not, I just want you to be straight with me.” 

“Heh. _Straight_ may not be the best choice of word here, Dad.”

“Shut it, Al! And I’m always…straight with you, Dad. Why?” 

“Because I want to know if my son’s on illegal potions!”

~

“On potions? What…Oh! Addicted. Right. Er, no, sorry. Well, I don’t mean sorry I’m not on potions, but sorry, that’s not what we were talking about…Stop laughing, Al, this isn’t funny!”

“Except it totally is. And just so you know, you idiot, Dad guessed about you ages ago.” 

“He did?” 

“I have?” 

“Salazar help me. Okay. Dad, Jamie’s got something to tell you. _Not_ about illegal potions. Dad, you know this already but try to act surprised, yeah?” 

“Stop talking, Al. Jamie, what is he talking about?” 

“Ugh, fine. I’m gay, Dad!”

“Oh, that? Al’s right. I knew.”

~

“What? But…how, Dad?” 

“You’ve never been good at hiding it. I knew when you told me you planned to marry Kingsley when you grew up.” 

“I was five!” 

“Yes.” 

“Damn!” 

“What?” 

“I hate when Al’s right.” 

“You’re having a rough life then, bro, since I’m _always_ right.” 

“Shut it! Wanker.” 

“James! Language.” 

“Sorry, Dad.” 

“Anyway, so when you were talking about being addicted you meant—”

“To my new boyfriend.” 

“Are you blushing? Salazar, you’re hooked.” 

“Shush, Al. So, who’s this paragon?” 

“You’ll love him, Dad. It’s Scorpius Malfoy. Dad? Dad!?” 

“I think you killed him, Jamie.” 

“Shut it, Al!”

~


End file.
